


The Adventures of Angelboy and Loverguy

by DeanTheDemon



Category: Supernatural, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: AU but only a little, Angst, Benny mentioned - Freeform, Bisexual Dean, But I think I'm done, Castiel-centric, Fluff and Angst, I really like tagging things, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Dean, Sharkboy and Lavagirl Mentioned, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Yet it might be beta read tomorrow idk, it's mostly a funny fic until the end, sam is in for like .2 seconds, set after season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheDemon/pseuds/DeanTheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pops in on Dean watching Sharkboy and Lavagirl he doesn't really get the movie and while asking Dean some questions about it Dean reveals he use to have a crush on one of the characters. This only leads to Castiel having more questions that he MUST have answered.</p><p>The summary kind of sucks, but the story is better. Read...if you dare. (And you should dare cause I think it's pretty good, and I'm not biased at all).</p><p>NOTE: Before you read please know in this fic, Sharkboy and Lava girl came out in 1986 NOT 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Angelboy and Loverguy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So this isn't beta read, and I said this is a slight AU, and it is. The only thing that really makes this an AU is Sharkboy and Lavagirl came out when Dean was seven, so it came out in 1986, not 2005. Other than that it's the same. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments and kudos, they really make my day!!!

“How do stories like these start? It’s been said countless times, and believe me I’ve tried to count how many times it’s been said, that every story has a beginning, middle, and end. But why? Who decided that. It wasn’t God I know that much…”

“Cas would you shut up. I’m trying to watch this masterpiece movie.” Dean looked over with a small smirk on his face.

I quieted down and started counting the freckles on his face because I did not need, nor want, to watch a movie about sharks or lava. I’d wanted to spend time with the green eyed beauty but when I’d arrived...well I guess all stories really do have a start.

 

* * *

 

I laughed at the thought of sneaking up behind Dean. He always wanted personal space, but ever since that first time I accidentally scared him, I’d been hooked. Sneaking up on him was the only way to greet Dean Winchester.

“Hello Dean.” I said huskily as I placed my face close to his to see what he was watching.

The green eyed man jumped and glared at me as he replied, “shit Cas. I thought we talked about this. You can’t just sneak up on people.”

“My apologies.” On the inside I was laughing and thinking whatever. “So, are you watching? Is the shark person doing the pink haired female like the pizza man did the babysitter?”

“First of all, those are kids, kiddy porn is a no-no. Second of all, you do know there is more to me than just burgers, pie, porn, and hunting right?”

“Of course. There’s Sam too.”

It took all my will to keep a straight face. But when I heard that deep seated laughing coming out of those lovely pink, plush, lips I couldn’t help to laugh along with him.

“I don’t care what anyone says Castiel you don’t have a stick up your ass.”

I quirk my head to the side, “Who said I had…”

“Shut up and sit Cas! The movies actually starting now!”

I look over at the screen to see three children in a spaceship and I knew right then and there this movie was not for me. But I could see a joy and childlike innocence in Dean’s eyes as he watched, so naturally I sat down next to him to watch the movie.”

About 15 minutes after they arrived on the planet I asked Dean “How do stories like these start? It’s been said countless times, and believe me I’ve tried to count how many times it’s been said, that every story has a beginning, middle, and end. But why? Who decided that. It wasn’t God I know that much…”

“Cas would you shut up. I’m trying to watch this masterpiece movie.” Dean looked over with a small smirk on his face.

I quieted down and started counting the freckles on his face because I did not need, nor want, to watch a movie about sharks or lava. I’d wanted to spend time with the green eyed beauty.

“Okay...but I really don’t understand.”

Dean let out a sigh as he paused the movie. “What don’t you understand. I mean really, it’s a movie for children, it shouldn’t be this hard to keep up.”

“I just, I don’t get how Sharkboy really fits into the movie. I mean he’s kind of a jerk with Max, and why is he even with Max in the first place. Shouldn’t he be out in the ocean looking for his father?”

Dean shook his head, whether out of annoyance or something else I’m not sure. “No he shouldn’t be out in the ocean. Just watch the movie and you’ll find out. Plus, he fits perfectly in the movie. Just ask my 7 year old self.”

“What do you mean.”

“I couldn’t keep my eyes off him in the theaters.” Dean shrugged matter of factly. “Of course at the time I didn’t understand why watching him made me smile whenever he spoke.”

“Are you implying you…”

The older Winchester brother again cut me off, I was getting a little tired of that but it meant I got to hear his voice so I let it slide. “Yes, Sharkboy was my first male crush. Although at the time I didn’t know I was crushing on him.”

I hummed thoughtfully in thought as he unpaused the movie. Dean was very open about who he was but I’d never thought about who his first crush might have been. Knowing it was on a fictional character trying to find his dad seemed very fitting, so I guess it didn’t really surprise me, but it did make me wonder…

“Hey Dean.”

“Arg.” He paused the movie again and over dramatically rolled his neck over to look at me. “You know I’m trying to finish this movie before Sam gets back. Do you think we can do that?”

“I’ll be right back.”

 

 

* * *

 

I poofed out of the room as I zoned in on Sam’s soul, which was a hell of a later harder to find than Dean’s.

“Cas!” The younger Winchester swerved the Impala into the other lane, and luckily for him there wasn’t another car on the road. “What the hell!”

“I just thought I’d pop in to say hi.” I looked around the road trying to figure out where we were.

“I thought you only did that for Dean. And for real! Pick up a damn phone before you just show up! Holy shit man, you could’ve killed me.”

“I would’ve brought you back.”

“That’s not very comforting.”

“Sorry. So,” I say causally since I can’t get my bearings. “Where are heading?”

“Uh...back to the bunker, where else would I be going.”

“Right, right but will you be back to the bunker tonight?”

“Dude, we’re just outside of St. Louis Missouri so we’ve got like seven or eight hours left.”

I nodded, so Dean and I had plenty of time before Sam arrived. “Thanks. Bye Sam.”

I didn’t get to see his reaction but I could hear the younger Winchester trying to figure out what the hell that had been about. That made me chuckle as I popped back in on Dean.

 

* * *

 

“You have time to answer my questions. Sam won’t be back until early morning.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t want to know how you know that. So just ask your question.”

“Well I was just wondering. If, say, you had the chance to date Taylor Lautner…”

“Hey!” He interrupted in a surprisingly defensive manner. “I never had a crush on Lautner. Yes, they’re played by the same person but Sharky is his own person in my book, and he’s the one I liked.”

“Whatever.” I rolled my eyes. “If, in some parallel Earth, you were you, and Sharkboy was Sharkboy, and nothing was odd about a boy being half human half shark, you were able to date Sharkboy do you think it would work out?”

Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“If you could date Sharkboy would you?”

“Is Sharkboy my age?”

“Sure.”

“Then sure, I don’t see why I wouldn’t.”

“Okay but I don’t think you fully understand my question.” I paused trying to figure out how to word it. “If you dated a human Sharkboy in this world. Everything staying basically the same, you’re still a hunter, and he knows about the supernatural, maybe he’s a hunter too, would you two have a happily ever after?”

“No hunter gets a perfect storybook ending, so no.”

“Let me rephrase.” I sighed trying to get my point across. He still wasn’t understanding my question.

“Cas…”

“Hush! It’s my turn to cut you off. Now please listen to my question.” A smirk danced across his face as I took better control of the conversation. “Same situation as before, same world, both hunters, but you could have a happily ever after. Do you think you would?”

“Yeah. Now can we get back…”

“Why are you so sure?”

“What?”

“Why are you so sure you’d have a happily ever after.”

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. “I just thought that was the right answer to get you to be quiet so we could get back to the movie. But now I’m thinking I should’ve said no.”

“It’s just...he was your first boy crush. So didn’t you kind of put him on some sort of pedestal? I mean there was something about him that made you see you could like the same sex. There was something so special about him that it broke the social norm that little boys like little girls and that has to be something special. So do you really think you could have a happily ever after with someone you put on such a high pedestal? Or are you just setting yourself up for failure because you’d care for him more than he would ever care for you?”

I think I said too much because Dean is just staring at me. Just as the silence is getting too much for me and I’m about to book it out of there the man who makes me question everything I’ve ever known to be started to speak.

“Truthfully Cas I never really thought about it that hard. I mean you’re playing a what if game. I will never have a shot with Sharkboy, he’s a fictional character.”

And I’ll never have a shot with this man.

“But,” Dean continues, “that doesn’t mean a person can’t dream. Benny’s gone but it doesn’t mean I still don’t imagine.”

I nod and stay silent as he starts the movie again. I count the freckles on his face again, to try to keep myself occupied until I can leave.

I guess Dean is my Sharkboy because I don’t have a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the ending guys! When I started writing this I really wanted it to have a happy ending but then I decided to write what I know...or think I know. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd love it if you'd leave a kudo or a review. Thanks for reading my lovelies!!!


End file.
